Welcome Back To Rosewood
by perfect.little.fanfics
Summary: A new problem brings Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily back to Rosewood. Will each of the liars be the same as they were five years ago? Will this new problem bring out new secrets about the girls? Will they be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have been taking a break for a while, but I got inspired to write this.**

 **So, this takes place after the time hop, but this is my version of events so I doubt it will match PLL.**

Aria's P.O.V.

I walk into the Brew where I see Spencer's form leaning on the stairs, talking on the phone. As I walk over, she grins and I hear her say, "Okay Han. Bring him. See you in a few. Bye."

After she puts her phone in her pocket, Spencer bounces over to me and envelopes me in a hug. "I missed you Ar."

Spencer now lives in Philly while I moved to Boston after graduating from University of Massachusetts. Hanna lives in New York, Emily lives in Princeton, New Jersey, and Ali still lives in Rosewood. We try to get together every two months or so, but sometimes it doesn't work out.

Spencer called us all to Rosewood for the summer. Luckily, we were all able to get away from our jobs and come. Alison will be out of town til next month though.

Spence and I sit down at a table and wait for Hanna and Emily and I see her looking longingly at the steps leading up to the loft that used to belong to Toby. On my last visit to Rosewood, I ran into him and he told me he moved out and bought a small house near my old one.

Spencer and Toby broke up about two years ago. It was a few weeks after Alison and Dr. Rollins were married. At the wedding, Spencer looked so happy and she and Toby looked more in love than ever, but about a month after, she called me sobbing. She ended up moving to Philly to try to avoid him, as her job was already in Philly. She was just staying with Toby in Rosewood for their relationship.

"So, Spence, have you found a guy since last time I saw you?" I ask, distracting her from the text she was typing. She looks up and frowns, replying quickly, "No, no one since Toby. What about you?"

I blush, "Well, I ran into Ezra a couple weeks ago. He asked me on a date, but we are taking things slow this time."

I hear a squeal as Emily, Hanna, and Caleb appear in the doorway. Hanna runs over to us, surprisingly fast from the size of the heels she is wearing. Hanna pulls me in for a hug as Emily hugs Spencer. They switch and sit down as Caleb hugs Spencer and I.

I glance down and notice the huge ring on Hanna's finger. Hanna called me when Caleb proposed, but I haven't seen her in person yet.

She shows us the ring and we catch up for awhile before Spencer explains why she called us all here. "So, I got a call from Tanner a few weeks ago telling me that Charlotte escaped from Radley, but she was caught and brought back in. Then, two days ago, she escaped again and they haven't found her yet. I didn't think much of it until Wren called me and told me that they searched her room and found drawings of us, Ali, and Mona. Tanner requested that we all come back to Rosewood as it seems that she wants to contact us and Tanner would rather us all be here than trying to track Charlotte across the country in case she tries to find us."

I groan as Spencer tells the story. Of course, our stalker has escaped and wants to find us again.

"So what are supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for her to try to kill us again? No thanks." Hanna asks, anger in her tone.

"Well, basically. They want us to stay here for the next few weeks to see if Charlotte tries to contact us. She assured me that if we want it, police protection can be sent to our hotels or wherever we are staying." Spencer explains, rolling her eyes.

"This is crazy. Well, I'm staying with my mom and dad if you guys need somewhere to stay." Emily offers.

"Yeah, and my parents went back to Iceland for the summer so I am alone in their house." I say, thinking that if Charlotte comes, I either want someone staying with me or police protection.

"Well, I appreciate the offer, but I am already checked into the hotel down the road." Spencer says, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Speaking of that hotel, we need to go check in before it gets too late, Han." Caleb says, standing.

We hug goodbye and all go our separate ways.

Spencer's P.O.V.

As I walk into the lobby of The Rosewood Resort, I pull out my phone and press the call button. "Hey, babe. I miss you."

He chuckles, "I miss you too, baby."

As I step out of the elevator and onto my floor, I ask, "When can I see you? Are you off soon?"

After a pause, he replies, "Well, it won't be long."

I swipe the key and open my door. I flip on the lights and see a figure standing by the window.

I drop my phone and run over, jumping on them. "Toby!" I scream, wrapping my legs around his waist. "How did you get in here?"

"I wanted to see you. So, I asked for an extra key to your room and I was waiting to surprise you." Toby laughs, adjusting his grip on my thighs so he can support my weight in one hand and brush my hair back with the other.

I rest my forehead on his, admiring his eyes. I look down at Toby's muscular body. I mean, what average person is strong enough to support a twenty-three year olds weight for this long without even straining?

I meet his eyes and lean in to kiss him. Our lips touch and the usual fireworks erupt in my stomach. Toby smiles into the kiss as I remove one of my hands from around his neck and run it through his hair.

He walks over to the bed and lays me on it, crawling on top of me.

Charlotte's P.O.V.

I watch through the bushes for the runners to pass. I sneak across the street and onto Alison's porch. I grab the spare key from the key box next to the door and slide in. With Ali out of town, this is going to be way too easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's P.O.V.

I moan as the sunlight pours into my room through the window. I turn around and bury my face into Toby's neck.

"Morning Spence. How'd you sleep?" Toby asks, sending me a smile.

I peck his cheek, "Great, since you're here."

"Same here. I've missed being with you for this long."

Ever since I have been seeing Toby again, we have not slept in the same bed for a whole night. One of us always has something in the morning or we don't want people around catching on to us so we can't be together for long. And before last night, I had not seen Toby in person for three weeks.

"When do you have to go into work?" I ask, lacing our fingers together.

"Well, I have to clock in at ten so I need to leave at about 9:30." Toby says, looking over at the clock before jumping up. "Shit, it's already 9:45. I need to get out of here, babe."

I watch as he runs over to the mess of clothes on the floor and locates his boxers and uniform.

I get up and walk over to him as he is buttoning his shirt up and pick up his tie. I begin to tie it for him and whisper, "You were right, the uniform is a major turn on." He runs his hands over my naked body before pulling me in for a kiss.

"I'll text you later, baby. If you're not with the girls, do you want to meet me for dinner? I was thinking we could try that new place over past the station." Toby asks, looking in the mirror to fix his hair.

I nod and reach up to brush his hair into its usual style. I kiss him goodbye and make him promise to call me tonight.

As I step into the bathroom to shower, I hear my phone beep. I pick it up and look at the text I got.

 _I just ran into Hanna and Caleb in the lobby. You didn't tell me they were staying here too._ _I had to pretend that I was on duty. Oh well, I'll see you later. Love you, Toby._

I laugh and text the girls asking if they wanted to meet for lunch.

When I get out of the shower, I check my phone to see that all three girls have responded and they want to meet at the Grille in thirty minutes. I slip on a pair of skinny jeans and a red flowing tank top with wedges and a gold necklace, bracelet, and earrings.

When I walk down to the lobby, I see Hanna sitting on a chair looking for me. She stands when I walk over. "Hey Spence. Caleb and I only brought one car and Caleb had to go somewhere so I was hoping you would drive me."

I agree and we walk out to my car.

"So," I ask, pulling out of the hotel parking lot. "Where is Caleb?"

"Uh, he went to go meet someone for lunch." Hanna absentmindedly says, playing with the ring on her finger.

"Do I know them?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Um, I don't know. It's just one of his old friends that we ran into in the lobby. They haven't seen each other in almost two years and wanted to catch up." Hanna answers, reaching to turn the radio on.

I have a suspicion that I know who this person is.

As we pull into the Grille, I see Aria and Emily already seated inside. We walk in and sit with them. "So, Em, how are you and Paige?" Aria asks, taking a sip of water.

Emily laughs, "I could ask the same about you and Ezra."

"You first!" Aria says, laughing with Hanna and I.

"Well, we are good. She might come here in a few weeks. I haven't seen her in almost two months. She went back to California to see her parents and was roped into staying for awhile. Aria, your turn." Emily says, gesturing to Aria.

"He asked me on a date a while ago. We decided to take things slow this time though. Like we have only kissed a couple of times. It's really working for us this time. At least I think it is." Aria laughs.

After we place our order, Hanna asks me, "So, Spence, any new men in your life?"

I blush, "No. The last date I had was about a year ago. One date with this weird lawyer and that's about it. Uh, yeah. No one really seems right for me anymore."

Aria rubs my back and Emily squeezes my hand. I really want to tell them about Toby, but we aren't telling anyone yet. I just try to give them a somewhat convincing smile and say, "Han, why don't you tell us about when Caleb proposed?"

Of course Hanna jumps right into the story and tells us every detail. Just as she is getting to the part where Caleb is on his knee, she stops. Hanna and Emily look at the door with wide eyes. Aria and I have our backs to the door and as I turn around to look, Emily grabs me and shakes her head.

I am about to protest when a waitress leads two men about our age to a table slightly behind us. I look again and see that it is Caleb and just as I had guessed, Toby.

The girls look at me to gauge my reaction. I try to mask the smile that lights up my face when I see Toby. I force a straight face and whisper, "I'm okay guys. I've seen him before."

After making sure I don't care, Emily and Aria get up to hug Toby and Caleb comes over to our table to say hi to Hanna.

"I'm sorry, Spence. I didn't know this is where you came to eat. I wouldn't have brought him." Caleb apologizes.

"It's fine. I was going to run into him eventually, might as well be now." I say, taking a bite of salad.

Caleb returns to his table and Aria and Em return to ours. Toby shoots me an apologetic look and I give him a small smile in return.

"Are you sure you are okay, Spence?" Emily asks, placing a supportive hand over my own.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's okay. He's just my ex. It's not a big deal." I respond, slightly agitated that they keep checking on me.

"Spence, you loved him. It's okay to not be okay right now." Aria says, trying to comfort me.

I notice that Toby has gotten up, presumably to go to the bathroom. I excuse myself and turn down the hallway between the two bathrooms and see Toby.

"Hey babe. You look gorgeous." He says, walking over to hug me.

"Thanks, Tobes. You don't look too bad yourself." I say, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Well, you better get back before they send a search party." I say, pecking his lips one last time.

"Bye Spence. Love you." Toby says before turning around a corner and disappearing into the restaurant. I walk into the bathroom and check my reflection, reapplying my lip gloss.

When I return to my seat, the girls smile at me reassuringly. I roll my eyes, "I am fine. I could go and have a full conversation with him and not even be affected." Hanna raises her eyebrows. "I'm not going to, but I could." I say, pointedly.

After we finish eating, the girls and I walk to the park. We sit on the swings and talk about our jobs and new friends.

Our phones all go off at once. I lock eyes with Aria with fear in my eyes. I pull my phone out of my bag and look at the message.

 _I can't believe my eyes. All my favorite dolls together again. And on my playground too. Watch out little liars, I'm coming for you. That's right, I'm back. -A_

Attached to the message is a picture of the four of us sitting on the swings.

I stand and look around trying to spot anyone who could be watching us. For a summer day, there is only a few people here. There are two old women walking on the track and three little kids running around while their mother sits on a nearby bench with a baby.

"Should we tell Tanner about this?" Emily asks as Hanna looks behind a clump of trees.

Aria nods, "Yeah. I think that would be smart."

Hanna and I nod in agreement and we run back to our cars to drive to the station. As soon as we park, we run through the doors and ask for Tanner. We are escorted into her office. When I walk down the hallway, I notice that Toby has been promoted to his own office which is right next to Tanner's.

"Well, hello girls. It's nice to see you four again." Tanner welcomes us, gesturing to the chairs opposite her. "What brings you to my office?"

Aria hands her phone to Tanner. "We just received this message and came straight here. We thought it would be something you would want to see."

After reading the text, Tanner frowns. "Well girls, I am very sorry that this has returned. We are doing everything we can to find Charlotte and any helpers she may have. I'm going to ask you to leave your phones here so we can try to track this number. You can come pick them up tomorrow."

I nod and hand her my phone before standing. Normally I would have a problem giving anyone my phone, but I will do whatever it takes to get Charlotte captured again. As we walk out, Tanner says, "Have a good day. See you girls tomorrow."

"Do guys want to come back to my house?" Aria asks. Hanna and Emily nod, but I ask, "That sounds great Ar, but I need to grab something from the hotel so I can meet you guys there. Han, would you mind riding with someone else?"

The girls agree and I tell them that I will be there in a few minutes. I wait for them to leave and creep back down the hallway. I look in the window on the door to Toby's office and see that he is alone. I push the door open and he turns around.

"Spence? What are you doing here?" Toby asks, grinning.

I walk around his desk and stand next to him. "We had to come talk to Tanner about Charlotte and I saw your office and I needed you." I finally let my pent up emotions about A's return come out and tears well in my eyes.

Toby's hands wrap around my waist and pull me into his lap. He brushes my hair back and puts his cheek on mine. "Spence, did she contact you?" After a nod, he continues. "Baby, I'm so sorry. It's okay, you can cry if you want. I'm so sorry."

I turn around to face him and wrap my arms around his neck. He places a kiss on my forehead. "Spencer, what did she tell you?"

I explain to him about the text we received and coming to the station. When I'm finished, Toby squeezes my hand. "Do you want to stay with me? I would feel much better if I knew you were safe and with me. At least tonight while you don't have your phone. Or you can stay as long as you want. Please, Spence. You can stay the rest of the time you are in Rosewood if you want."

Before Toby can add anything else, I cut him off, "I would love too. I feel much safer with you than alone in some weird hotel."

"Great," He pecks my lips. "So, I have to take a rain check on dinner tonight, but I have a hour break around six so I can meet you at the hotel and you can follow me to my house and I can get you settled in since you haven't been to my new house. But then I'll have to come back here until I get off at nine."

I laugh, "That sounds great Tobes. Thank you so much. But I have to go to Aria's right now. And I'm sure you have some important police work to get back to. But I'll see you at six, right?"

"Right, Spence." Toby says as I climb off his lap and lean down to kiss him.


End file.
